For You, M'Lady - Ladybug x Cat Noir
by DaisyErina
Summary: An OTP writing challenge featuring Miraculous Ladybug! LadyNoir, Adrientte, Ladrien, and Maricat.
1. 1 Getting Lost Somewhere

**For You, M'Lady**

 **A/N:** I found a different OTP writing challenge!

I wasn't intending to write _Miraculous Ladybug_ fanfic but my girlfriend constantly fangirling over it got me into it and I have a million ideas in my head.

So this is kind of dedicated to her.

I also had to play with the rules a bit here. I know whatever evil doing the bad guy did gets fixed because of the "Miraculous Ladybug" thing that Ladybug always says, but I had to tweak it for this prompt, so just bear with me.

 **1\. Getting Lost Somewhere.**

Ladybug let out a groan as she hit the ground, the impact knocking the wind out of her. Upon seeing her distress, Cat Noir quickly offered a hand to help her up. She took it, dusting herself off as she stood. With a breath, she looked around the jungle looking area they had just been blasted to.

Moments ago, they'd been in Paris, battling the akuma victim currently known as the Isolator. His power seemed to be sending people away when they bothered him, and Ladybug wondered if he could choose where he sent them.

A sigh fell from her lips as she realized that she had no idea how to get the two of them back to Paris. She didn't even know if they were still in the country.

"At least we're finally alone," Cat Noir stated with his signature grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Noir, we have to find a way out of here. This is no time for flirting."

"It's always time for flirting, m'lady," the blond countered.

She shook her head. "Come on, kitty. Why don't you be useful and see if you can sense where we are?"

Cat deadpanned. "I'm a cat, not a bloodhound."

Ladybug let out a giggle as they began exploring the area. All she could see for a mile in any direction was jungle and woods. Trees, dirt, sky. No sign of city or even remote town anywhere.

"Where are we?" she wondered desperately. If they didn't make it back to Paris soon, they would transform back into themselves, and Ladybug was rather determined to keep her true self a secret.

The pair wandered around for what felt like hours. When they came to rest in a clearing, Ladybug realized they were no closer to finding home than they were when they first arrived.

She let out a defeated sigh. "How are we going to get home?" She collapsed onto a tree stump, hanging her head sadly.

Noir sat on the stump beside her, draping an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know, bug. But we will."

"How?" she challenged. "We don't know where we are. We may not even be in France. We could be in another part of the world!" She stood, pacing to try and relieve her stress. "And the Isolator will never be defeated because the only two people that can stop him are missing!"

Cat stood and held her sides, pulling her to his chest. He rested his forehead on hers. "Just calm down, Ladybug. We'll figure it out. I know it looks bad, but we've been through worse."

His ring and her earrings began to beep simultaneously. Ladybug's eyes widened in horrified surprise, while Cat Noir seemed more intrigued than worried.

"We can't…" Ladybug trailed off.

Cat sighed. "Are you really going to try and hide from me here? How are we going to get home if we don't help each other?"

She chewed her lip. He was right; they'd never get home if they didn't work together, and they would have to see each other to work together.

Just before their miraculouses timed out, Noir took Ladybug's face in both of his hands. She stared up at him as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. He let out a sigh against her skin at finally being close to her the way he'd always want to. His heart sped up when, instead of pushing him away, she rested her hands on his arms, tilting her head to return the kiss.

The beeping got faster before it stopped altogether. With a flash of light, their suits were gone, revealing who they really were.

They finally broke the kiss, and Marinette slowly opened her eyes. She found herself speechless at the sight before her.

Adrien simply stared. All this time, he had loved both Marinette and Ladybug, and he daydreamed that they were the same person. His lips split into a grin as he looked at her, his hands still caressing her face.

"I hoped it was you."

Marinette's blush rivaled a tomato. "R-really?"

He nodded.

She bit her lip. "I kind of hoped it was you, too. I-I've always sorta had a thing for you b-but I was too afraid to-mmph."

Her rambling was cut off by another kiss, this time without the shield of disguise. Marinette melted against Adrien, her arms sliding around his neck. His came to wrap around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could.

"We still don't know how to get home," Marinette realized sadly as they pulled apart for air.

Adrien smiled softly. "As long as we're together, we'll be okay, m'lady."

Marinette giggled as Adrien led her over to a large tree. He sat down in the dirt, pulling her down beside him. She snuggled into his side, sighing softly as a kiss was placed on her head. Suddenly she didn't mind being lost.

Some hours later, they were transported home. They found themselves in the middle of the city, surrounded by everyone else who had been blasted away.

"There you are, girl!" Alya cried when she spotted Marinette. "Did you get transported too? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

She then noticed Marinette and Adrien's linked fingers, and a smirk played on her lips. "You got something to tell me?"

Marinette blushed, and Adrien chuckled while he pulled her close. Alya crossed her arms over her chest, giving Marinette a knowing stare.

"Yeah, we got teleported," Marinette replied in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Did Ladybug and Cat Noir fix things?"

Alya shrugged. "They got blasted away too. No one knows if they made it back. The Isolator just turned back into himself. It was like he gave up on being a bad guy or something."

Marinette and Adrien shared a look, which Alya thankfully interpreted as being cute and couple-y.

"I'm gonna walk Marinette home," Adrien stated. "I'll bet Nino is looking for you. See you later!"

He ushered Marinette away, waiting until they were out of earshot to speak. "Why would he just give up?"

Marinette thought it over. "Hawk Moth is always after our miraculouses. Maybe when he realized we were gone, and that he couldn't get them, maybe he gave up and let the Isolator return to normal."

"And that undid all of the bad he had done, like your Miraculous charm," Adrien mused.

Marinette nodded. They reached the bakery, and she blew out a breath. She didn't want her time with Adrien to end.

He gently grasped her chin, tilting her head up. She looked up into his bright green eyes, mentally scolding herself for not recognizing them on Cat Noir.

He kissed her sweetly, but much too quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow, m'lady," he murmured against her lips.

Her legs turned to jelly and it took all of her willpower to stay standing. "Y-yeah. See you tomorrow, A-Adrien."

He chuckled, waving goodbye before turning and heading in the direction of his house. Marinette slipped inside, jumping up the stairs to collapse onto her bed. She soon fell asleep, dreaming about Adrien.


	2. 2 Needing Each Other

2\. Needing Each Other

A/N: So I'm writing this series in the order I get inspiration, rather than in order of prompts like the other OTP challenge.

The plot doesn't totally fit the prompt, but it was based on an RP I did with my girlfriend and it's the closest prompt to the story. I thought about doing the "one of them is sick" prompt but Adrien's allergy to feathers gives me way too many ideas for that and I don't want to waste it.

Marinette sat in her usual seat in class, resting her head on her palm as her attention was focused on something very unrelated to classwork. Her baby blues were glued to the golden hair of the teen model sitting in front of her, chatting about this and that with his best friend. The blue-ette let out a soft hum of approval before a loud voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Marinette!" Mrs. Bustier yelled. "I'm sorry, but I've given you your last warning. If you cannot pay attention, you need to leave the classroom."

Chuckles erupted through the room, primarily from Chloe and Sabrina. Flustered and embarrassed, Marinette picked up her bag and shuffled out of the room, settling down in the hallway.

What had been going on with her, lately? She sighed to herself, sliding down to sit on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Tears bubbled in her baby blues and her lower lip protruded in a pout.

Marinette had never gotten in trouble in class; ever. She never got yelled at. In addition, her baking had been lagging lately. She had burned several batches of cookies, which was extra disappointing as she had been baking them for class – primarily Adrien. She was also constantly sleeping in and running late for school.

She was too lost in her self pity to notice a black-and-purple butterfly fluttering around, absorbing into her earring. Her eyes snapped open as her vision was tinted purple and her mind was connected to a very familiar voice.

"Hello, Antibug," Hawk Moth murmured darkly. "You spend so much time being nice and doing things for others, and what do you get in return? You get kicked out of class."

Marinette knew better than to fall for his tricks. She angrily wiped at her tears. "What do you want, Hawk Moth?"

The villain chuckled. "I want you to do my bidding. As Antibug, you will fight Ladybug and Cat Noir and steal their miraculouses."

Marinette knew that she couldn't fight Ladybug, seeing as she was Ladybug, but she kept that to herself. "I would never work for you!"

"Yes, you will," Hawk Moth replied before his voice disappeared.

Adrien looked around for Marinette as class came to an end. His heart hurt to see her get in trouble and watch her dejectedly saunter out into the hallway, and he had to make sure she was alright.

He didn't get to look for very long. Just a few moments into his search, slender arms wound around his neck, blocking his view.

"Adri-kins," came Chloe's annoying voice. "Just forget about her. You don't need her when you have me." Without permission, she leaned in for a kiss.

That was the push Marinette needed. Her regular attire was transformed into a skin-tight bodysuit, complete with an eye mask and gloves. Her suit was black with bright red spots – a reversed ladybug. She chuckled darkly, a sound that no one would have ever expected her capable of making.

She grabbed Chloe by the hair and threw her into the closest wall, glaring daggers at the blonde.

Adrien gasped at the sudden movement. He stared at the clearly akuma-tized girl, who looked an awful lot like…

"Marinette!" he realized. "What are you doing?" He ignored Chloe moaning and groaning on the floor and stretched his arms out to grasp Marinette's shoulders.

But she wasn't Marinette – she was Antibug. Antibug smirked at the blond boy, swinging her yoyo in her hand. "Catch ya later." With that, she took off.

"Marinette!" With a groan, Adrien ran to the nearest bathroom. "Plagg, claws out!"

Cat Noir emerged and ran out to the hallway. He weaved through the crowd of frantic students, determined to destroy the akuma that dared harm his precious Marinette. Wait, his Marinette? No, she wasn't his… But that didn't mean he wouldn't protect her.

Antibug had a fist in Chloe's hair as she dragged her kicking body through the streets. Her sights settled on the tallest skyscraper in Paris and she grinned. She tossed her yoyo up, the plastic piece acting as a grappling hook and wrapping around the chimney. With momentum, she swung herself up, running up the wall and holding Chloe over the edge.

Cat Noir's emerald eyes scanned the streets. He let out a groan when he caught sight of Antibug and Chloe at the top of the building. His claws allowed him to climb the side easily, and he stood a few feet from Antibug. "Marinette, I know you're in there. Let her go- no, not over the edge! What's going on with you?"

"Why not?" Antibug cried. "Why does she deserve your kindness? What has Coleslaw (1) over here ever done for you? I've been kind my entire life, and it hasn't gotten me anywhere besides being stepped on like a bug!"

He leapt forward, pulling Chloe from her grasp. He set her not-so-gently on the roof, his attention entirely on Marinette. "Everyone deserves kindness," he told her. "It's not about Chloe. She's not important to me. Your safety is. Why are you doing this? Why did you let Hawk Moth get to you?"

Angry tears formed in her eyes and she looked away without a response.

Cat Noir placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You're not Antibug, not deep down. You can fight this. You're the girl who loves to bake pastries and play video games; not hurt people and push them off of buildings."

Chloe rose to her feet. She ran towards the pair, trying to pull Cat Noir away from Antibug. Antibug growled, extending her yoyo to wrap around the blonde's waist. She sent her to the ground, ensuring that she stayed alive and out of the way.

When she looked up, she saw the hurt and desperation in Cat Noir's eyes. Something inside her snapped and she broke down, pulling into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Noir!"

"It's okay, bug," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. Something sparked in his mind and he nearly called her Bugaboo. Why did she remind him so much of Ladybug?

When she broke the hug, she realized that the akuma had worn off. Instead of the clothes she had worn before, she appeared as Ladybug. She chewed her lip as she looked up at him. "You're always there when I need you, kitty."

His eyes widened with realization. Marinette had become Antibug and Antibug had become Ladybug… "Marinette…" He gently brushed her bangs from her eyes.

A blush stained her cheeks. "Hey, kitty." Her earrings timed out and she reverted back into Marinette.

His heart warmed before his ring beeped, signaling that he had timed out as well. His uniform disappeared and he was once again Adrien. "Surprise," he chuckled.

Her eyes widened. "A-Adrien?"

"Are you okay with that?" he asked nervously. All that time he had flirted with her… It made his heart flutter to know who she really was.

She gently pecked his cheek. "Turns out I maybe like you a little bit," she admitted, looking down at her feet.

Gentle hands cupped her cheek. He leaned down while tilting her head up to accommodate the height difference and kissed her softly. She kissed him back shyly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His arms circled her waist before he pulled back. "We forgot something."

"Hmm?" she hummed dreamily.

He plucked her earring from her ear and handed it to her. "Setting the akuma free."

She giggled and threw it into the air. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma." Once it de-evilized, she bid it goodbye and put her earring back in.

Adrien kissed her again. "How about we get off the roof?"

She grinned and held onto him. "Hold on." She used her yoyo to land them gently on the ground.

Once they landed, he took her in his arms. He didn't care who saw as he pressed his lips to hers. Chloe screamed at the sight while Nino and Alya stood by, cheering them on.

Marinette melted against the blond's lips. Her hands rested on his chest as she pulled back for air. "Thank you, Adrien. You really saved me today."

"How about we go on a proper date this weekend? Dinner and a movie?"

Marinette nodded. "I'd love that."

"Friday?" he asked, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers. The blue-ette nodded in agreement as they headed down the street, feeling safe and closer than ever.

(1) Inside joke.


End file.
